Very Weird Situations
by TaangForever.x
Summary: Freddie and Sam have been sent to a beach for some 'bonding time'. Aang and Toph have been sent to Wail Tail Island for some 'bonding time'. Will Aang's weird Avatar power suck both him and Toph to the Beaches of Seattle? I think I answered the question.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Alrighty... another story. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Avatar the Last Airbender.]**

* * *

Aang slowly opened his eyes. Today was going to be long and tiring.  
It had been exactly one year since he defeated the Fire Lord; he thought that he had time to relax. But boy was he wrong. He had to go to meetings every day, restore peace and prosperity to the towns who needed it, look after farms and livestock, oh and most importantly... getting Toph to stop acting so stubborn and get her to help out every once in a while. He didn't understand why she had to be so obnoxious and rude all the time, I mean; Katara was never like that... she was more polite and motherly.

Aang stretched his limbs and rubbed his eyes. He only got about two hours of sleep, thanks to Zuko and his Royal Council, but as Toph calls them Royal Pains in the Ass. Aang lightly chuckled. She was one of a kind. Too bad she had to pick on him all the time and make it completely impossible for him to become friends with her.

"Oh goody you're awake! Now uh... DO ONE HUNDRED PUSH UPS TWINKLETOES!"Aang groaned.

"Toph! I need to get to a meeting I have no time to-"she rudely raised her hand and cut him off.

"Not my problem! Now go before I make it FIVE hundred push ups!" Aang opened his mouth to say something but he held back.

"Fine..." he sighed and went down to the ground. "1, 2, 3, 4..." Toph smirked and earth bended a bench to sit on, she rested her feet on Aang's back while he was doing his push ups. Aang stopped and looked at her.

"Ahem...? Why did you stop? I see... you want to do _Five_ hundred push ups-"

"No wait Toph... I didn't-"

"NOW!" Aang shot her a glare but then sighed, remembering she couldn't see him glaring at her.

* * *

Freddie sighed. This was going to be a long and tiring day.

Carly had sent him and Sam to a beach for some 'bonding time'. He could tell that she was tired of their constant bickering... she even put iCarly on hold!

Freddie sighed again as he threw his pack into the trunk of Spencer's car. Then he felt a shooting pain in his arm.

"OW! SAM!" The blonde headed demon grinned and hopped into the car. Why, oh why did Carly have to send them to a beach so they could become more of friends? Freddie rubbed his sore arm and climbed into the back.

"Alrighty kiddies! We're going to the beach!" Spencer yelled energetically as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Uh... Spencer?" Sam asked from beside Freddie.

"Yes?" he said in a sing song voice.

"You're only meant to drop us off at the beach" Freddie said and he received a glare from Sam.

"Oh I know..." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Freddie and Sam exchanged looks uncomfortably before fastening their seat belts.

* * *

Aang rubbed his aching shoulders. A boy at the age of thirteen shouldn't be doing that many push ups. But of course, it was all Toph's fault. She never knows when she's crossing the line. She just loves seeing him in pain.

Aang agonizingly opened the door for the meeting room. He was met with cold stares given by the old generals and members of the White Lotus. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and took his seat next to a very angry looking Zuko.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Zuko sighed heavily.

"Now that Avatar Aang has arrived, we shall start our plans of moving a military base in the Earth Kingdom to help keep order" Zuko announced. "General Wong... please begin" As the old general spoke; Zuko slipped a note into Aang's pocket. Aang noticed him doing this but kept a straight face.  
When eyes were no longer on him, he pulled out the note and read it under the table.

_Katara needs to talk to you. Go see her after the meeting, she told me to tell you this... I don't know what it is about but all I know is that Toph is involved somehow..._

Aang read the note over again. What did Katara need to talk to him about that was so important that Toph was involved too? Why did he need to see her so urgently?

Aang sighed and slipped the note back into his pocket and tried to pay attention to the old General before him, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Zuko's note. He kept asking himself the same questions over and over... what if Katara wanted to dump him. Aang's breath got hitched in his throat. She wouldn't... would she? He started to freak out. He needed to do something... anything!

"Aang!" Zuko hissed. Aang looked up to see the entire court room staring at him.

"Uh.... Yes?" Aang answered unsure. Zuko slapped his forehead.

"Aang, would you kindly follow me to the gardens?" Zuko said behind gritted teeth. Aang gulped. "Now" He hissed.

"Yes Fire Lord Zuko..." He muttered and excused himself from the Court room members.

They slowly walked outside and stopped near Ursa's Turtle Duck pond.

"Where is your head?" Zuko growled, making Aang jump at his tone. "We were in a meeting... and you decide to space out? Did you even hear what General Wong said? Of course not! You were too busy drooling like a five year old!" Aang looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I haven't slept well... and Toph made me do five hundred push ups and I-"Aang was cut off by the cold glare which he received from a very angry Zuko.

"I don't care if she made you do one million push ups! And as for not sleeping well... I haven't slept in three days! Yet I manage to keep up!" Zuko took a long breath. "Katara wanted you and Toph to go on a little holiday together since you both have been stressed out... Toph for different reasons obviously, but she also wanted you both to have some quality bonding time, since you are always at each other's throats" Zuko said calmly. Aang stared at Zuko, dumbfounded.

"O-okay... but why is Toph so stressed?" Zuko eyed the Avatar carefully.

"It is not my place to tell you... hopefully she will tell you, when the time comes" Aang grunted in response.

"Do I have t-"Zuko rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes! You do!" With that, Zuko marched back to the meeting room. Aang sighed and slowly walked to his chamber, dragging his feet along.

* * *

**[A/N: Well, that's all for now! Stay tuned for the next chapters to come!**

**Until then...**

**That's all Folks! =3]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: You asked for it! The next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or iCarly...]**

* * *

**TOPH'S POV:**

I clutched the letter to my chest and cried so hard. I practically sobbed. How could they do this to me? I was their daughter... their own flesh and blood! But apparently I was nothing but a porcelain doll, being sold to the highest bidder!

I heard someone knocking on my door. I instantly stopped crying and wiped my eyes.

"Toph...?" Sugar Queen's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah...?" I called out, my voice shook a bit.

"Toph, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay!" Okay maybe I would have seemed more convincing if I didn't yell at her just then.

"You're not okay! And I can tell!" My eyes narrowed. She was being all motherly again. Why couldn't she just leave everyone alone?

"Here you go again! Katara, you are not my mum!" I heard her sigh from the other side of the door.

"They sent you another letter didn't they?" She asked quietly. My shoulders slumped and I walked towards the door. I slowly opened it and made room for Katara to walk into the room.

I felt her rush in and wrap her arms around me. I didn't like it. I wasn't weak... I didn't need to be looked after. So I shoved her off me. I could tell by her slow heart beat that she was shocked and sad. She cared about me and I just did that to her.

"Katara I-"I started but she cut me off.

"No Toph, its okay I understand... I think you need to take a break from being 'The World's Greatest Earth bender'..." She trailed off.

"When and where?" I asked in a soft voice.

"To a beach on Wail Tail Island tomorrow-"

"With who...?" I cut her off with a stern voice.

"Uh..." Her heartbeat spiked.

"Tell me, and don't lie... I'm a blind earth bender who feels people's heartbeats." Her heart beat went faster.

"Aang..." I felt my face heat up in anger. She wanted me to go with... _him? _Ugh, there was no way that I was going to a beach alone with Twinkle toes!

"Ugh!" I screeched. "Why him?"

"He's been stressed out about the whole avatar stuff that we don't even talk anymore... He needs a bit of tension lifted off his shoulders." I clenched my fists.

"I don't care!" Why was my life so horrible?

"Yes you do! He's your best friend; you can't act like you don't care about him..." It was true. I did care about him. A lot...

"I do..." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Oh, how she loved to torture me...

"I SAID, Katara, that... I do NOT care about him." I said stubbornly. I couldn't even keep the grin off my face.

"TOPH!" I sighed. There was no way I could get past her.

"Okay... I care about him! There I said it. Now get off my case PLEASE." I begged. I know what you're thinking... Toph Bei Fong... Beg? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO! Yeah, well the worlds fine thanks to the little Airhead. I never thought he had it in him...  
Well... other than that. It's been a year... A WHOLE YEAR, since the war ended with the Fire Nation. One WHOLE year that my parents have tried to force me to marry some prissy rich son of a-

"So are you going or not?" Asked Katara... totally cutting off my thoughts. Sometimes I just want to dig a hole and bury her in it... not before I seal her mouth of course... I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't!

"I guess... I might," I said uneasily.

I felt her heartbeat spike. What did I just get myself into?

"Oh Tui, you aren't going to regret this!" _I hope not..._ I thought bitterly to myself. "Oh Toph, you will have so much fun and-" Oh great, now she's rambling on about how great it's gonna be... psssshh. Yeah okay. I'm going somewhere with Twinkletoes... There is nothing great about that. I grabbed Katara's shoulders roughly.

"Shut. Up." I said through gritted teeth. Her heartbeat picked up pace. I swear I could smell the fear radiating off her body.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. I let her shoulders go and looked at the floor.

"I'm gonna start packing..." I added quietly.

"Okay, I'll go tell Aang to pack too..." With that she left. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Then I subconsciously reached for the letter my parents sent me **(A/N: BTW! Toph reads by feeling the ink patterns on the page... almost like the bumps they have for Blind people, Catch my drift?)**.

Oh no. I felt around. It was gone...

"KATARA!"

* * *

**KATARA'S POV:**

I knew I shouldn't have taken it... It was hers ... But I was so worried, I couldn't help it!

I took one more glance at my left side pocket before I reached up and knocked on Aang's door.  
The door instantly opened, revealing a shirtless, tired Avatar.

"Hey Aang," I greeted softly and smiled. He looked up at me and smiled weakly. His eyes then widened and he shut the door in my face.  
_D-did he just? UGH!_

I stood there shocked for a good minute, then the door opened once again, he was now fully dressed and the blinds were opened.  
He stepped aside to let me in. I let out a breath then walked in.

"Hey..." He replied tiredly. I frowned and looked around the room for a... found it!

I bended water from the small vase he had in his room, and onto my hands... they glowed a bright blue. I stepped toward him and placed my hands on his temples.

He sighed and opened his eyes and smiled at me lovingly. I smiled weakly and averted his gaze.

"So what brings you here...?" He asked somewhat nervously. I looked back up to him and dropped my hands to my side.

"Did Zuko deliver my message?" He nodded. "Well... I saw how tired and stressed you've been because of the whole 'keeping the peace, avatar stuff'" I said using air quotations. He nodded once again. "And, well... I found this in Toph's room..." I lied and pulled out the letter her parents sent her and held it out to him.

He reached for the parchment with his left hand. His grey eyes scanned the letter; I could swear he read it like four times. I saw his eyes narrow and his right fist clench. He looked up at me, his eyes piercing mine...

"You didn't find it..." He stated bitterly. I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I then looked up at him.

"No... I didn't find it. I went to check up on her and I saw that she was upset and she stuffed the letter in her pocket, so when I hugged her... I took it out... only because I was worried! She'd been so secretive lately... I thought that–"

"No! Katara, stop!" I winced and felt the tears building up in my eyes. "You shouldn't have taken it..." He said quietly and handed the parchment back to me. "Take it back..." my hands quivered as I reached for it.

"KATARA!" _What the...? _

I heard a distant rumbling sound. Then I realised what I just did.

I looked at Aang with wide eyes. He had a smug look as if to say; 'You knew what would've happened, so this is your fault. I told you so.' I lowered my head in shame. Then I heard the door burst open. There, standing in the doorway, was a very furious Toph... she was about to rip my head off. I just knew it.

"Toph I-"I started until I was cut off by Aang.

"I'm sorry Toph... I told her to see what's up... I knew you were hiding something. I thought that you might open up to Katara better than you would for me..." Toph calmed down. That... is new.

"Just give me the letter." She whispered. Aang then snatched the paper from my hand and gave it to her. She held it to her chest and earth bended herself into the ground and disappeared.

Aang turned to me.

"I'll go on the little trip you organised for us..." I grinned. "Just don't do what you just did... she needs time to open up. We can't go through her stuff under the impression that we 'care'." I nodded my head.

"I'll be going then..." I whispered sadly. Aang nodded.

After I walked out of his room, I realised that Aang and Toph care about each other more than they think... even more than best friends or brother and sister, it was something deeper. I truly loved Aang, but these days I'm debating whether its 'true love' or 'family love'... because really, I have always acted as a shield for him. I have protected him from dangers and people seeking to hurt him. He doesn't know this... but I have used Blood bending to kill those who were trying to overthrow Zuko and murder Aang... so maybe... I was never meant to be his 'lover' like Aunt Wu said... Maybe I was meant to be his 'mother figure' to protect him and care for him because he never knew his mother and he lost all his family and friends (The Air Benders) 101 years ago. All I know now is that Toph is meant to be that person who fights beside him, holds his hand when he's in pain and gives him a shoulder to cry on when he is sad or upset. Not me. It will never be me.

I went into my room and started a plan for Toph and Aang to follow while they're at Wail Tail Island.

I will get these two to realise their feelings for one another.

* * *

**FREDDIE'S POV:**

I stared out of Spencer's car window. It had already been two hours since we left Bushwell. I can't believe that Carly talked me into this... Well all she had to say 'Please, for me?' and I gave in. What? I love her!

I looked over at Sam. She was looking at her hands in her lap. She almost looked innocent. Yeah I know what you're thinking. Sam Puckett innocent, she's a she devil! Well she did.

She must have realised someone was staring at her because she looked up at me with her big baby blue eyes. I tried to look away but I couldn't. I was too surprised, she didn't use any sarcastic remarks or said anything about how ugly I look and she didn't have a look of disgust on her face, just pure shock.

She blushed and looked away. Wait, what? I looked at her reflection in the glass and she was indeed blushing. I raised an eyebrow and turned to look into the rear view mirror. Spencer had a very smug look on his face, as if he knew something or he was planning something.

"Hey, Spence where are you going to go after you drop us off?" Sam asked from beside me. I reluctantly nodded my head at Spencer.

"I'm uh... going to... er... going to Socko's shop just a few minutes away from the beach house." Sam and I exchanged confused looks before shrugging and resuming looking out the window.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV:**

Wow that was really close. But did anyone notice the way Freddie looked at Sam!

Wait... who am I talking to? Eh...

Now I have to call Carly and tell her the deets! Yes, this was all her idea. She wants to get Sam and Freddie together so she decided to send them to a beach for some 'bonding time' Heh... smart little Shay.

After this whole thing has passed, I am going to get some glowing socks from Socko and I'm going to make a giant sock glowing Freddie and Sam sculpture! Wow... no more caffeine for me.

I saw the beach house and I pulled up in the drive way.

"Alrighty Kiddo's! Time to get the bags inside!" Sam looked at Freddie with a bored expression and said.

"Go take my bag inside Fredderly." Freddie was about to protest but then sighed and got out of the car to get their bags. I smirked. Now to get Sam inside so I could call Carly and tell her what's been happening in the past two and a half hours.

"Sam, Socko said he came earlier to drop off blankets, pillows, matrasses, FOOD and whatnot. Could you go check if everything is there?" I saw her perk up when I said food. My smirk grew.

"I'll go inspect the fridge first!" She grinned and jumped out of the car. She then sprinted to the beach house. I chuckled lightly and took out my phone.

I looked around, making sure that Freddie and Sam were both inside and not out here.

"SAM! That food is for a week!" Yep, they're inside.

I dialled Carly and she instantly picked up.

(A/N: **Bold- Carly. **_Italic- Spencer._)

**So how'd it go?**

_Hello to you too little sister._

**Sorry, hi Spencer... what's happening? I want to know!**

_I caught Freddie staring at Sam in the car and then she blushed!_

**OMG! I knew it! She does like him! And he obviously likes her... now all we need to do is commence operation SEDDIE!**

_Oh yeah baby! On three. _

**One...**

_Two..._

**Three!**

_**TEAM SEDDIE!**_

"What's team Seddie?" I turned and saw Sam and Freddie staring at me. I dropped my phone and stumbled to pick it up.

"Uh..." I put the phone to my ear. "Hey, Socko... call you later?" I heard Carly say 'They're there aren't they?' I chuckled. "Yeah... okay bye!" and I hung up.

Okay... and now what was I going to say?

"Uh, hey looks like you guys are finished with unpacking..." I said uneasily.

"I... We, haven't unpacked yet." Freddie said and Sam nodded.

"Well hop to it!" I said whilst pushing them into the beach house. "I'm going to Socko's now! Bye!"

With the last shove, I closed the door and ran to the car, hopped in and drove off.

* * *

**[A/N: O_O what will happen now? What's Katara's plan? Will I reveal any Taang or Seddie? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions! I DON'T KNOW! But R/R to find out! ;]**

**Well, that's it for now v .v but don't worry! I'm going to get the next chapter done ASAP... since I broke my leg, I can't go to school... soo... I can finish off my stories! :D**

**Alrighty!**

**That's All Folks! =3]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: BOO YEAH! Starting my next Chapter! :D I want to thank all those people who reviewed! Please remember, don't be afraid to make suggestions, tell me when I make a spelling/ grammar mistake or to ask questions. I love listening to people's opinions.**

**Okay enough of my useless talk... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own ATLA or iCarly]**

* * *

**ZUKO'S POV:**

This is ridiculous... I can't believe I agreed to this... what was I thinking?

You're probably wondering what on earth I am doing... well... I'm sitting here listening to Katara talk and plan the 'holiday' for Toph and Aang. I mean, I'm the Fire Lord! I need to be off attending meetings, signing peace treaties and whatnot.

I fell for the 'Please Zuko, it'll only take a minute... and besides you still owe me for betraying me in Ba Sing Se'. I did want to make it up to her... but this?

I'm helping her with her plan for Toph and Aang to realise their feelings for each other, not that I mean to pry or anything... but isn't Aang her boy friend? Why does she want him to fall in love with Toph? This is stupid.

"- And then they'll look into each other's eyes and they'll share a romantic kiss together under the stars..." Katara sighed and looked off into the distance dreamily. I groaned.

"Katara..." she sighed once more but didn't pay attention. "KATARA..." I said louder, hoping she might realise I existed. But she didn't. I got frustrated. "KATARA!" I yelled.

"AAH! What?" She said as her deep blue eyes pierced mine.

"You were doing it again." I informed her.

"Oh... sorry," She said a bit flustered. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand, motioning her to continue. "Okay so you get the whole idea right?" I nodded.

It wasn't a foolproof plan, but it was good enough to get a couple of teenagers to realise their feelings for each other. Most of it was a 'holiday and leisure plan'... hopefully they wouldn't pick up on the fact that we were trying to get them together.

"Okay... well I'll be off then... Bye Zuko and thank you for helping out!" I nodded. She walked to the door, but then I remembered.

"Katara, wait." She turned and looked at me. Confusion was evident on her face. "I still don't understand why you're doing this... I mean... I thought you loved Aang..." I scratched my head, it started to hurt so I took out the top not and let my hair to fall over my face.

"I do. But it isn't the kind of love of a lover... it's more like family love... I love him like a brother or a son." She said brightly. I nodded, now I understand... "Besides..." I looked up at her again, she was blushing and looking and the floor. "I kind of love someone else..." she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Bye Zuko..." She whispered, before slipping out of my study. I sighed and got up; I decided to go help Aang with packing.

* * *

I found Aang's room in no time. I knocked on the door and it opened instantly.

"Hey Zuko," He said with his annoying cheery voice. I rolled my eyes. "What brings you here?" I pushed my way into his room and sat on a chair in his room and stared at his bed. He wasn't even packing!

"Why aren't you packing?" I said. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled.

"See, I was going to start packing but-"I rolled my eyes than cut him off.

"You saw the Komodo Rhino's and you wanted to ride them before you started to pack?" I saw him gulp.

"Yeah..." He said shamefully and lowered his head.

"Well..." I tried to be as kind as I could. "Maybe, after I finish helping you pack... you could ride that Rhino's... as long as you take Toph with you." A goofy grin spread across his features and he used his air bending to race around his room to get his things.

I laughed. "Well, I see you have everything sorted... I'm going to check on Toph."

"Okay, see you later!" I got up and walked out.

I completely forgot where Toph's room was so; I followed the most earth bending destruction I could find.

I stopped at one room and I figured it was hers since it was at the end of the entire hallway and it was the only one here. Of course Toph would ask for an isolated room. She hates people and crowds.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to respond.

"Come in Sparky." I heard her call out. How did she know it was me?

I opened the door, expecting the room to be boyish considering Toph was never the type of girl who liked makeup or any of that girly stuff. But to my surprise, her room was clean and not so... boyish. Her curtains and bed sheets were the same emerald green. She had a light green coloured rug in the middle of her room and she had a desk and chair made from rock but it looked like it had been painted over with glossy brown paint.

I saw her come out a wardrobe with a handful of clothes. I raced over and took the clothes off her and placed them in her small bag.

"So what brings you to my inner sanctum?" I raised an eyebrow at her, only to realise that she couldn't see me.

"Who uses the word sanctum?" I mumbled to myself.

"I do." Toph said, somewhat irritated.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"So well, why are you here?" I let out a breath. She was going to kill me if I said this.

"I just thought you might need some help." I waited for it. She was going to blow up, I just knew it. I looked up at her. She was surprisingly calm.

"Well, there are some notebooks under my bed... they're made from earth so I can read what's on them... could you get them for me?" Okay what is wrong with the world! She just accepted my offer... she wanted help!

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Toph Bei Fong?" She chuckled.

"I'm still here... but I'm saving my energy." She said wisely. Just give her a beard, a round belly and a tea pot and she'd be like Uncle Iroh. I laughed.

"For what?" I said between laughs.

"Punching..." I stopped laughing and raised my eyebrow.

"P-punching what?" I stuttered. I know what you're thinking... I'm the Fire Lord, why should I be scared of a small blind earth bender. Oh boy, I had every reason to be. First reason... she's an amazing fighter, she knows and hears all and she's very stealthy. She'd tear me to pieces with her hands tied behind her back.

"Don't worry; you're not my punching bag... yet." I gulped and she burst into laughter. "I'm going to use Aang as a punching bag..." She trailed off and looked away. I swear I could see a blush creeping onto her cheeks. I smirked. So she really did like him... this is going to be fun.

I let out a fake sigh.

"Wow, that's a relief. Hey... I heard Aang wanted to ride the komodo rhino's later... maybe you should join him..." She looked straight at me, her eyes narrowed, her nostrils flaring and her teeth clenched. Uh oh...

"Say that again and I'll use your skin for a pillow case for Appa!" I gulped and backed toward the door.

"Okay... well, here's the plan for you and Aang... I'm just gonna-"With that, I dropped the parchment on the ground and bolted the heck out of there.

* * *

**AANG'S POV:**

I stared at the parchment in shock as Toph threw her pack onto Appa. They wanted us to do... WHAT!

"Why...?" that seemed to be the only word I had been able to say for the past ten or so minutes. I looked up at Zuko and Katara who were silently snickering. I can't believe they wanted me and Toph to share a room because there was only one in the wooden beach house there.

"Are you still complaining?" I looked up at Toph. She was sitting on Appa with her head down so her bangs covered her face. But her hair could not hide the rose tinge on her cheeks. Wait... Toph was blushing... TOPH WAS BLUSHING! Why...?

I sighed and shoved the piece of paper in my robes, I turned and said my goodbyes to Katara and Zuko before I air bended myself onto Appa.

"Yip... yip." I whipped the reins and Appa jumped up and flew up into the sky.

I turned back and stared at Toph. She was sitting at the back of the saddle with her eyes closed. Her hair was dancing in the wind and lightly brushing her pale face. I used my air bending to sit in front of her.

Appa made a soft turn, which caused Toph's bangs to cover her emerald eyes. I reached up and brushed her bangs away from her eyes and placed it behind her ear. My hand lingered on the side of her face. She truly did look beautiful... why hadn't I ever noticed before?

"Uh... Twinkles?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts completely. I realised my hand was cupping her cheek. I instantly pulled it back.

"You... had a bit of dirt..." her eyes narrowed.

"Katara helped me take a bath." She said bitterly. "What were you really doing?" Her expression and voice softened.

"Well..." I started, searching for the right words to say. "The wind caused your hair to cover your eyes... and well... I like your eyes... so I moved your hair behind your ear and I sort of spaced out." I blushed and looked away.

I heard her snort. I looked up to see her arms folded neatly across her chest and a very amused look on her face.

"Pretending I was Katara?" She said in cold humour. She almost sounded like she was... jealous? Nah... That couldn't be. Toph never seemed like one to get jealous, she was always an 'I don't care what people think of me, I know who I am' kind of person. I knew her and Katara didn't get along, but I doubt it was because Toph was jealous of her. I mean why would she be? She was just as smart, beautiful, independent, and strong and free minded as Katara.

"What, no!" She looked surprised. But her expression turned blank and unreadable.

"Whatever." She scoffed and turned to 'look' at the scenery. I sighed and leaned back into Appa's saddle. I looked at the sky. It was early so it was bright and sunny, not a cloud in sight. The sky was a crystal blue hue and the sun was a bright yellow. I was tired from packing and whatnot so I decided to get some shut eye.

* * *

"Aang, wake up!" I heard Toph yell in my ear. I jumped up and realised that Appa had landed on Wait Tail Island. I saw the small but very modern beach house. It was made from the strongest wood in the Earth Kingdom, which came from the tallest trees in the swamp.

_Sokka and Zuko must have made this_. I thought as I jumped off Appa and went to explore the house.

"Uh Aang, a little help...?" I turned and saw Toph trying to juggle all of our bags. I air bended myself over to her and took most of them off her.

I set the bags on the sand and turned to look at the beach house again.

"There is no way I'm sharing a room with you Twinkle Toes." I turned my head to the left and saw Toph blushing with her arms crossed over her chest. I felt my own cheeks turn hot.

"Well, at l-least we d-don't have t-to share a bed..." I stammered. I saw her roll her eyes and lightly stomp her heel on the floor. Then her face grew a darker shade of red.

"Twinkles..." she said while gritting her teeth.

"There. Is. Only. One. Bed!" My eyes grew wide.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" WHY! I bet Katara and Zuko had something to do with this...

"I'm going to kill them..." Toph mumbled from next to me. I sighed.

"Look Toph, we're just going to have to work around it... If you want... I could sleep on the floor." I suggested.

Toph shrugged and sand bended her backpack into her hands and walked up the shawls of rocks to get to the beach house. I turned and picked up the other bags and sauntered my way up to the house.

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Girly Cow was on and it was a new episode too.

Just when I had started to enjoy watching my favourite show, the nub stood in front of the television with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Dork, you better move or I'll find a stick and beat you down with it." I threatened. His face was still firm though.

"Carly and Spencer sent us here so that we could bond and become better friends," I rolled my eyes.

"Look, just 'cause they say we have to 'bond', it don't mean we gotta." I said and munched on my ham.

"That made no sense at all." Fredwardo said.

"What I mean, Dork, is that we can pretend we bonded in front of Carls and Spence and behind their back, we can get back to our usual loathing... now can you move?" He finally sighed and stepped aside.

I smirked and continued to watch. I laughed at Girly Cow jumping out of a plane, and then the T.V turned off.

"HEY! What gives?" I stood up and yelled.

Just at that moment, Fredalupe came in the room, smirking and all. I narrowed my eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do." I said behind clenched teeth.

"I played around with the cables. Now we are going to the beach, like civilised people and we're going to hang out like friends d-"That's when I lost it. I screamed and tackled him to the ground and pinned him down.

"It's one thing to be dragged here against my will, to spend a whole week with you and now I can't watch T.V?" I yelled in his face.

"Well, we're doing this or you get no T.V!" He yelled back, which surprised me because he would never have the courage to do that.

"Fine..." I mumbled and looked away.

"What was that?" He just loves taking advantage of me, doesn't he?

"I said FINE!" I screamed and got up off him and sat back onto the couch.

"Okay... so you wanna go to the beach?" I huffed and blew my bangs out of my eyes.

* * *

**TOPH'S POV**

"No."

"But-"

"I SAID NO TWINKLETOES NOW STOP ASKING!" I screamed. Ow... my throat hurts from all this screaming.

"But it's just swimming!" I glared in his direction.

"Let me remind you one very important thing... I'm. Blind. I can't see in water!" I felt his heart rate drop.

"Please Toph? Just this one time? I mean we are supposed to be bonding..." I huffed.

"Why would I want to be better friends with a clueless, nerdy air head?" I asked bitterly. I could tell he got angry. The wind started to pick up and his heart was making my ears bleed.

"Whatever Toph, if you want me... I'll be outside, in the cool... relaxing water. Good bye." With that he left for the beach. I smirked and earth bended a platform for my feet.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

UGHH! I don't know how anyone can stand this boredom! I'm going to find Aang and give him a hard time...

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Toph plopped down on the soft sand and crossed her arms over her chest. How on Earth was she meant to find Aang when the sand was all shifty and fuzzy, not to mention she couldn't feel any vibrations coming from the water.

"Hey Toph!" Toph jumped and screamed.

"NEVER. Sneak. Up. On. A. Blind. Girl!" She hissed.

"Come on," Aang tugged on Toph's arm.

"NO!" She tried to pull her arm from his grip, but the boy had grown some muscle in the past year or so.

"Come on, please... I promise not to let you in the deep part where your feet can't touch the floor... oh and I will stand next to you the entire time, okay?" Toph thought about it. Swimming wasn't that bad...

"Fine, but if I drown... I will haunt you in the Spirit world!" Aang chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Now come on!" Toph rolled her eyes and pulled off her tunic revealing her wrappings. She slowly walked to where she heard the water.

Aang led her to deeper part, but made sure not to go too deep.

"See, it wasn't that bad was it-"He jinxed it. Toph just knew it. She felt the sky go darker; she didn't know how she knew this it was just a gut feeling.

"Aang...?" He didn't seem to respond. She felt around the water for him, but he seemed to be nowhere in her reaching. Toph entered panic mode and decided to try to find the shore, maybe Aang would be there.

She swam around but no matter how far she swam, she couldn't find the shore. So she tried to feel the sand beneath her, to see if it could lead her to the shore. But the sand that she had once placed her foot upon had now disappeared. She couldn't feel anything, she couldn't see anything... she was truly blind.

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, the tides started to pick up movement. The water kept crashing on top of her, keeping her from keeping afloat. She thrashed against the water trying to propel herself to the surface to release the breath she was holding, but no matter what she did, she was still under the cold, unknown waters of Whale Tale Island.

* * *

Freddie had a hard time trying to keep up with the demon who was running on the sandy beaches of Seattle.

"Come on Sam! Could we stop for a few minutes?" He called out from his resting spot on the sand.

"Get up Nub! These birds aren't going to catch themselves!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Why do we need to catch wild birds? We have a full fridge in the beach house and Spencer gave us five hundred dollars for groceries!" Freddie called out again.

"Yeah, well- Whoa! Freddie! Come quick, you gotta see this!" Freddie got up and walked towards her.

"Look Sam, I'm not interested to come and see you kill a poor bird with a big old rock." Sam grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look down the shawls and onto the shore. There, lying lifeless was a boy around the age of thirteen. He had ragged; dark brown hair and he looked like he was Asian.

"We gotta see if he's okay!" Freddie yelled as he raced down the shawls.

"Wait up!" Sam called out before racing down after him.

Freddie used mouth-to-mouth on the boy, like his mom taught him to do in 'Mother, Son First Aid Classes' He took.

The boy slowly opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something.

"What is it?" Sam urged on.

"Where's..." He whispered and closed his eyes once again.

"Where's what?" Freddie asked. Then the boy's eyes shot open and he sat up in an instant. He looked around. He looked hurt, confused and tired all at the same time.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked nicely, which surprised Freddie.

"Where's Toph?" The boy screeched.

* * *

**[A/N: FINALLY DONE! 3,300 words! Boo yeah! Well that's all from me this time, R&R enjoy just don't flame**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! =3]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: WOOOH next chapter! :D I want to thank those who reviewed or enjoyed my story so far and well, here's the next chapter! As promised. Sorry it took so long. Blame exams Dx. Anyway, back to the chapter... ;]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or iCarly. If I did, Dan Schneider, Mike and Bryan would be jobless.]**

**

* * *

**

**NORMAL POV**

"What's a Toph?" Sam asked curiously.

"Sam don't be rude." Freddie mumbled. Aang looked at the two in front of him. Both had weird clothing and funny hair styles. Maybe they belonged to a circus? How were they meant to help him find Toph? Aang was shocked at the girl's response.

"Not what, who... My friend Toph is... is..." Aang put his face in his hands. "I was supposed to make sure nothing happened to her..." Aang whispered. This was his entire fault. How was he meant to explain this to Katara and... Zuko! Zuko always thought Toph as his little sister even if she did intimidate him at times.

"Look, we'll help you find her okay?" Freddie said as he patted Aang's back.

Aang nodded and stood up.

"We should look around the shore; Toph can't swim so she may stay at the shallow end." Freddie and Sam nodded and followed Aang to look around the beach.

* * *

"Hey Fredwiener! Come look what I killed!" Freddie shuddered and walked over to Sam and snatched the dead bird from her hands and threw it away, he then pulled out a packet of wipes and cleaned his hands.

"That is disgusting and the next time you kill an innocent animal... I'll... I'll..." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You'll what? Bore me to death with your nerd talk?" Sam retorted. Freddie just glared and kept following Aang.

"So Aang! Where are you from?" Freddie called out.

"The Air Nation!" Freddie stopped dead in his tracks and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's that?" He said aloud to himself. He looked to his left and saw Sam with the same expression. Apparently Aang heard him and said.

"Well, there's more than one. I come from the Southern Air Temple." Sam and Freddie's eyebrows furrowed. They had no clue where that was.

"Sorry to say this Andy-"Sam started.

"Aang," Freddie corrected.

"Whatever Fredhead, as I was saying, we have no idea where the 'Air Nation' is..." Sam continued and trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Aang said as he looked up at the pair who ran to catch up with him.

"What we mean is..." Sam thought for a moment.

"That this is Seattle... not the Air Nation." Freddie finished Sam's sentence which earned him a glare from the demon herself.

"Sea... attle?" Aang said slowly. Freddie and Sam nodded. "Then how in Roku's name am I meant to find Toph now?" Aang yelled and threw his arms up in the air. He felt like crying. He had no idea what forced him to feel this way.

"Whoa dude relax, we'll find your girl friend." Sam shrugged. Aang went beet red.

"Uh... Toph isn't... I mean... we aren't-"He stuttered.

"Sam stop torturing him, he's lost and now he can't find his friend! Have a little respect!" Freddie said, cutting off the stuttering boy. Sam rolled her eyes and punched Freddie's shoulder.

"Look Fredloser, I would have respected if I liked people... but I don't. Oh and next time you tell me what to do... I'll shove your head in a toilet and make sure you drown in your own pee." She threatened. Freddie gulped and backed away from her.

Aang's mood suddenly lightened and he chuckled. She reminded him of Toph. Same abrasive, obnoxious attitude and she hates people too!

"What you laughing at stick boy!" Sam yelled.

"Stick boy?" Freddie smirked. "Seriously Sam...? Got nothing better to insult him with?" Sam turned to Freddie and took hold of his collar.

"I won't hesitate to break your neck..." She threatened.

"People will know you killed me." Freddie squeaked. Sam could see the sweat beginning to form on his brow. She decided to take advantage of that.

"Yeah...? How bout I call my Uncle Carmine to kill you and make it look like an accident?" Freddie started to shake uncontrollably and whimper softly.

"Okay! Let him go so we can find Toph." Aang yelled. Geez, does he have to play peace keeper wherever he goes? Isn't there a place that people can just get along? He looked at Sam and Freddie... So there wasn't a place where people could get along. He inwardly sighed.

Sam dropped Freddie and he hit the sand with a thud. She stepped over his body and continued looking for the girl. Then she stopped and realised something.

"Hey Stick Boy? You might want to tell us what Toph looks like so we know who to find." Sam said grudgingly and completely forgot about Freddie lying on the floor.

"Oh, uh... she has black long hair, pale cream skin and emerald eyes. She's a head shorter than me and the same height as you. She is quite rude and obnoxious and she hates people helping her. Don't be fooled by her appearance, she may look like a tiny innocent girl, but heck... she can put up a fight." Aang smiled at the memory of her kicking his butt. Wait... couldn't he have thought of a better memory to remember her by? Nice going stupid...

"Oh okay... You sure she aint your girl friend...?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Why do you say that?" Aang chuckled. Sam shrugged.

"You seem to know a lot about her." Aang laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I need to know everything about her so that I know her weaknesses. She can be tough on a student! You know the saying; keep your friends close but your enemies closer!"Aang winked at her. Sam's eyes widened, he was a student?

"S-student...?" Sam Stuttered. "You're her... student?" Aang nodded happily. "How old is this chic?"

"Thirteen." Aang answered shortly. Sam blinked. How can a thirteen year old be a teacher? She couldn't even stand school, let alone tech someone!

"Okay... hey, where'd Fredly go?" She looked around. Then she realised she had a bit of compassion in her voice so she shook it off. "I'm gonna kill that nerd." She muttered loud enough for Aang to hear which resulted in an eye roll.

"He's lying on the floor lifeless." Aang answered and kept walking. He heard Sam laugh and start to yell at Freddie to get up.

Aang heard a whimper from his left. He didn't know what compelled him to walk away from the bickering sidekicks to follow the sound. He completely forgot about using his bending to feel around for anyone or to manoeuvre his way around.

"T-Toph...? Is that you?" He asked aloud. His heart raced in anticipation. He never wanted to hear her voice so badly before.

"Twinkles..." He heard her voice call out. He felt a grin spread across his face.

"TOPH!" Aang rounded the rocks on the shawls and found Toph curled up in a ball in between two massive rocks. Her hair was out of its usual bun and was sprawled all around her. Her clothes were completely drenched and she shivered a bit.

"Did you find her?" Sam and Freddie yelled in unison then glared at each other.

"Yeah, but I need some help." Freddie ran around the shawls and saw Aang kneeling next to a small thirteen year old girl. Freddie saw her shiver and began to worry. What if she had hyperthermia! "She's just cold. She'll be fine with some dry clothes and some warm food." Aang said as if answering Freddie's thoughts.

"Okay here," Freddie wrapped his jacket around the shivering girl. "You guys should come back to the beach house. I'll call Spencer and tell him what happened so he can take us back to Bushwell where we can give you some clothes and some food to eat."Aang smiled.

"Thank you so much." He said as he lifted Toph into his arms, bridal style, and let Sam and Freddie lead the way back to the beach house. He felt Toph snuggle against his chest. He immediately thought that she was just pressing herself up against something warm for survival.

Aang saw Sam glance at Toph and him a few times but she didn't say anything. Freddie was busy leading them to the beach house to notice anything. Aang knew they were good people, but he still couldn't trust them. I mean, they didn't even know where the Air Nation was. Maybe... Nah, that couldn't have happened. Though it was a possibility...

When Aang was with Toph at Whale Tale Island, he saw Roku and he told him to be careful and always look out for Toph. He also told him that there was another world that needed his help. So maybe, he and Toph were transported to another world somehow. So all he had to do was... help this world? He would have to ask Roku later for more information. For now, they reached the beach house and exhaustion hit Aang like a tonne of boulders.

"Okay, Aang rest Toph on the couch whilst Sam and I get you some clean, warm clothes to wear." Aang nodded and placed Toph gently onto the couch and sat at the end of the couch and watched Sam and Freddie bounce up the stairs.

"Dear Roku, what have you gotten us into...?" Aang whispered.

"Aang..." He heard Toph mumble.

"It's okay Toph, I'm here." But where was here? He had no idea... How was he meant to tell Toph? That his strange Avatar power transported them to another world? She would indeed kill him slowly. Torture him so that he is left scarred for life.

"Where not in Whale Tale Island... are we?" She whispered. He studied her features. She had dark circles under her eyes, her lips were dry and slightly parted, she looked paler than usual and her eyes didn't have their usual sparkle of mischief and happiness.

Aang didn't know what to say. She truly had a gift. Even when she was completely exhausted she seemed to be aware of her surroundings. He was amazed.

"I'm so sorry Toph."

"It's okay... Just promise me one thing." He turned his head towards her.

"Sure." He promised.

"When we get back... if we get back-"

"Toph, don't say that." Aang cut her off. He didn't want to hear her say such things. They were going to make it back. They had to. They were so young... they had an entire lifetime ahead of them. There was no way that he would accept the fact of never returning home and never getting the chance to see their friends and family ever again.

"Just let me finish Air head. When we get back... could you take me to ride the Komodo Rhinos?" Aang smiled.

"Without harnesses?" He asked hopefully.

"Don't push it." She threatened. Aang just laughed. He couldn't believe he missed those threats.

"Oh, I see Toph woke up." Aang looked up to see Freddie with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"Who the heck are you?" Toph asked rudely.

"Toph..." Aang said warningly.

"I'm Freddie." He said and extended his hand toward Toph. He waited for her to take it but she never even acknowledged it. He noticed that her eyes were a bit off. He looked over at Aang who face palmed his forehead.

"Hey Freddie, where's Sam?" Aang asked, changing the subject. Freddie eyed Toph for a second before dropping his hand to his side. He then turned to face Aang before answering him.

"Uh... She's getting clothes for Toph." Aang looked over at Toph who narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need help. Aang, is the floor made from wood or stone?" Freddie raised an eyebrow and Aang looked down and studied the floor.

"Uh... it's made from-"

"Tiles," Freddie answered.

"What's...? Oh never mind, if it's important I'll find out." Toph jumped up on her feet, she felt around. So tile was a form of earth..? She concentrated on her surroundings and noticed that there where stairs that led up to more rooms. There was some activity up there, she figured it was this 'Sam' character so she walked up the stairs and found the room.

Without knocking, Toph opened the door and walked in.

"Whoa, hey! Ever heard of knocking?" So... Sam was a girl? Weird... the name sounded like a boy's name. Toph snorted.

"I would knock... if I had any respect for people." Toph snapped back.

"Well maybe you should learn some respect you brat!" Sam spat back. What on earth was she saying? And why was she so angry?

"Geez shut up your voice is worse than a dying saber-tooth moose lion!" Toph yelled and held her head. This girl was loud!

"What in the world is a Saber-tooth moose lion!" Sam yelled again, this time getting really frustrated. Who did this freak think she was?

"It's the description of you!" Toph smirked. Sam's eyes narrowed and her breathing became deep and heated.

"Yeah well – Hey, you're not bad kid." Sam complimented. Where was this girl hiding?

"Thanks, you're not half bad either." Toph smiled.

"I'm guessing you need clothes?" Toph nodded. "Okay, how bout this?" Sam held up a long sleeved green shirt with a cat on the front saying 'I'm a Cat, A Kitty Cat and I Dance, Dance, Dance!'

Toph just stood there, waiting for the piece of clothing to be thrown at her or something. Don't these people know a blind person when they see one? Gosh they were worse than Twinkle Toes!

"Uh Tina...?" Sam asked impatiently.

"It's Toph, and what?" Tina...?

"Whatever... aren't you gonna tell me if you like the shirt?" Toph shrugged.

"It's not like I can see it." Toph grumbled.

"You're..." Sam couldn't even bring the words into her mouth. Sure she wasn't the kindest of people, but she had a heart.

"I'm blind." Toph answered for her. She had no idea why she was making a big deal out of it.

"Oh..." Sam just handed the clothes to the girl. "You can change in here. I'm kind of hungry, you want anything to eat?" Okay Sam felt weird. Why was she offering food to the stranger? And why was she being nice in the first place?

"Sure, I'm starved!" Sam chuckled.

"Okay well, I'll be back in a few." Sam smiled. Just a few seconds ago they were having a massive argument and now all Sam wanted to do was help her. Maybe she pitied Toph because of her blindness. But maybe, just maybe Sam thought they could be best friends.

* * *

Sam ran down the stairs and saw Aang and Fredwierdo sitting on the couch talking. Aang was dressed in Freddie's clothes and she had to admit Freddachuini had nice style of clothes. But she would never, ever tell him that.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a leg of ham and two root beers, and then she went to the cupboard and pulled out a packed of chips, some fat cakes and a packet of donuts.

She was making her way back to the stairs but Freddie called out to her.

"Uh... Sam? Where are you going with all that food?" He asked suspiciously.

"Tatiana and I are hungry." She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"It's Toph." Aang corrected.

"I'm not good with names okay!" Sam yelled and waved off the two boys.

"Well, I called Spencer and he said he'll be here tomorrow so make sure we have enough food till then." Freddie said.

"Can't promise anything Frednub," With that she ran upstairs. Freddie heard Aang snicker from next to him.

"What?" He asked challengingly.

"Frednub...?" Aang laughed. Freddie went red. She just had to embarrass him where ever she went, didn't she?

"Whatever..." He mumbled and waited for Aang to finish laughing, but he couldn't help smiling. He had to admit, he liked those nicknames.

* * *

Sam swang open her door and closed it quickly. She turned around and saw Toph fully dressed and sitting on the floor. She saw the girl staring out the window, but her eyes were off. She always wondered what it was like to be blind. Sam sighed. She shouldn't be caring so much. Aang said the girl was strong and tough, so maybe her blindness isn't her downfall, more like her strength. People can easily underestimate the girl, but truly she could make grown men cry.

Sam laughed inwardly at their similarity. They really had so much in common.

"Hey, here's the food." Sam placed everything on the floor then sat in front of Toph.

Toph reached forward and took as many things as her little arms could hold.

"HEY! I'm hungry too!" Sam tried to snatch some food from Toph but the girl had a really strong grip. Sam remembered Aang saying not to underestimate Toph's strength. Boy was he right!

"Well I'm hungry, and I'm a guest! So be a good hostess and gimme the darn food!" Toph yelled back. Sam was surprised to see how strong a thirteen year old, petite blind girl really was. She was stubborn, rude and hard as a rock. Almost like Sam herself.

"I don't care about hostess chizz just gimme the food and no one gets hurt!" Sam tugged harder on the food she held. She blocked out the feelings of guilt. Even though this girl was blind, she had a major attitude... and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Ha! You don't scare me you-"

"Toph! Stop fighting!" Aang yelled cutting off the blind earth bender. He glared at her. How could she be so rude? These people were so hospitable to them and she was acting like a big brat!

"Sam! Stop fighting!" Freddie yelled at the same time. These people were lost and exhausted! How could she be so rude? Didn't she care for others? Of course she doesn't, she's a blonde headed demon!

Both girls looked up to see (Well Sam did, not Toph) Freddie and Aang standing in the door way, both glaring with their arms crossed over their chest.

"But-"Sam said.

"No!" Freddie interjected. "Sam you are being rude! Can't you stop for ten minutes!" For once in her life, Sam was silenced by Freddie. She dropped the food.

"Sorry..." She mumbled to Toph.

"Yeah, me too..." Toph whispered too.

Freddie and Aang stood shocked for a good two minutes. Toph and Sam would never, ever, do anything they asked or said for them to do. Nor would they apologize when they are wrong.

Memories of a fire escape flooded Freddie's mind. Sam had apologized before...

"Why are you staring at us like that, Nubs?" Sam demanded.

"I- We- What?" Both boys stuttered.

_DING DONG._

The door bell rang and all four teenagers froze. Who would visit them? Especially when it's starting to get dark out?

_DING DONG._

The door bell rang again. Freddie shook from his frozen state and ran out of the room and down the stairs. He ran so fast that by the time he got to the bottom of the steps, he was exhausted.

Freddie opened the door to see a back turned to face him.

"Yes?" He called out. If his mom saw him talking to a stranger, she would have a heart attack, and then she would give him a tick bath and go over the safety persuasions of talking to a stranger who just rang your door bell.

The person turned to face Freddie. That person was...

* * *

**[A/N: Soo... Who do you think it is? :D Message me your guesses! And don't forget to Read and Review! **

**That's all folks! =3]**


	5. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and everything. I've been so caught up with school and everything; I haven't had time to finish any of my stories. As soon as I finish all my assignments and essays I will at least finish a couple of chapters. Ugh, don't you hate school? :P **

**Well, thank you for your patience and reviews! I promise to come back with better and greater chapters as my apology.**

**Yours sincerely, Haya A.K.A TaangForever.x**


End file.
